A Night At the Oscars
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: Your boyfriend is hosting the 85th Annual Academy Awards and you're there to support him / Involves Seth MacFarlane


_NC-17. You have been warned. _

_I wanted this to be an one-shot. Really. And it turned out like this. I hope you enjoy, at least, and I hope it makes your day – I've seen some of you having a shitty day, so, you know, happy Oscars! And happy sexy fic! _

_Feedback is much appreciated!_

This was it. For months on he has been practicing and practicing, working his butt off to perfect his upcoming challenge: hosting the 85th annual Academy Awards. These past few days were even more hectic, with doing the last rehearsals and tweaking the writing to complete perfection. You stood by and watched how he came home, fatigued to the bone, all energy drenched from his body. And tonight, it would prove whether or not all his efforts and precious time were really worth it.

Would he pass the test?

As his girlfriend, you have the fortune to be able to go backstage. You wanted to show him your support, to tell him to break a leg and kiss him good luck. This is why you're standing a few meters behind your beloved, who is currently getting ready to go up that stage. His eyes are carefully watching the monitors. The crowd has nearly filled up all the seats. Only a couple more minutes. Your heart starts to beat frantically in your chest. You're nervous for him. You're unsure how he will be received. You know it'll kill him if people mistook him and twists his words to their liking. Abruptly, as someone is fixing his suit, he turns his head in your direction. You can see the anxiety flicker in his eyes for a mere second or so, before he brushes it off with one of his wicked smiles. You smile warmly back at him. He stretches his arm out, gesturing you to take his hand. You take his hand with yours, and he pulls you closer to him, pulling you in before wrapping his arm protectively around you. He nuzzles his nose sweetly in the crook of your neck.

"You'll do fine", you whisper, kissing him gently on one of his eyelids. Your mouth inches upward and you place your lips on his forehead, giving him a peck. He smiles into the touch. For a minute or so, the two of you stand there silently, just enjoying the company of each other.

"5 more minutes!", someone yells loudly backstage.

"You'll do fine", you reassuringly repeat as Seth breaks away from you. You gaze into his eyes, and he seems seemingly calmed down now. He licks his lips before nodding lightly, "Yeah". He smirks, leaning in to brush his lips sweetly against yours. Instantly, you close your eyes and savor the moment, drawing him close. You can feel his firm hand on your hip, moments before he breaks the kiss. He stares deeply into your eyes, a strong thumb tracing circles through the thin fabric of your dress, teasing you, "We'll have to continue this when I'm done".

"I look forward to it", you playfully respond, slapping him on the ass. He lets out a soft hiss, "Be careful now, honey". Before heading to the stage, Seth leans in one more time to give you a short, swift kiss. It only lasts a couple of seconds, and it leaves you longing for more, as most of his kisses and touches do. You watch him take the stage. Damn Gucci for making such a tight fitting suit!

Loud applause echoes through the building, _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host: Seth MacFarlane"_. The sole mention of his name alone sends shivers down your spine. You're so happy for him! He has been so pumped up and nervous at the same time for this day. You watch how he approaches the room, strutting along the stage, waving to the audience, "Thank you so much! Thank you very much".

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen", he pauses, smiling, "and welcome to the Oscars. And the quest to make Tommy Lee Jones laugh, begins now". The audience roars with laughter, as Jones laughs as well, flustering immediately a bright red, and you burst out laughing, watching how Seth takes pride in this small moment of success.

You watch the opening ceremony, beaming with pride throughout the whole thing. The boob song was hilarious, and his dancing was superb. You don't understand why he had been so worried about it for the past couple of months.

"Welcome back to the Oscars. He is the star of "This Is Forty" and she is the star of "Identity Thief". See if you can tell them apart. Ladies and gentlemen; Paul Rudd and Melissa McCarthy", he claps before exiting the stage. He approaches you, smirking, and pulls you in a tight embrace. At the spur of the moment, being so caught in his emotions, being _so_ relieved, he twirls the two of you around.

"Fantastic!", you giggle when he releases you.

"Yeah, you think so?", his eyes flicker with enthusiasm.

"Absolutely. You did great"

"Thanks honey", he says, giving you a kiss. The two of you watch the stage, until – as you continuously think about his dancing- you suddenly feel a sudden urge rising within. You bite onto your lower lip when a hand creeps down your dress and onto his thigh. You cover his groin with your hand and slowly start to massage his flaccid member.

He takes in a sharp breath, being surprised, and you can feel the piercing stare he's giving you."Honey", he warningly whispers, "What are you doing? Not here."

He looks around to see if no one's watching, and you're certainly glad –provide someone is watching the two of you- he's put an arm around you, otherwise it might've be suspicious, but this way, it's hardly noticeable in the dark that you're palming his penis.

"Sssh, we have 6 more minutes", you shush him. You look up to meet his surprised stare. He then gives you a smug, mischievous grin, "You know this won't take 6 minutes".

"I know, but I can't fight it anymore"

He chuckles, "Is that so? If you must know, when I sung "The Way You Look Tonight", I thought of you. Only of you". A slender finger teasingly traces the fabric of your blood red dress.

"Great, because when you were dancing, I couldn't stop thinking of how tight that suit fits you. I mean…", you look down, directing your gaze at his finger and see how it traces the sash wrapped tightly around your waist, just below your breasts, "You have a nice ass".

"You liked that, huh?", he seductively says, his voice oozing with sex.

"Yes", you say, moments before pulling him to a dark corner. You squat down in front of him, pull his fly down and take his member out.

"Oh, a little impatient, are we?"

"You said we needed to continue this"

"Not during the show", he hisses through gritted teeth when your hand wraps itself around his member. You slowly start to pump him into full erection, moving up and down his shaft.

"I must say, what I most liked about your performance is how it's made sure your package looked mighty fine"

"You and your mind are just as bad as most men, you know that?"

"Yes, but it's not as if you mind"

"Can't say I, oohhh", he utters, teeth sinking into his lower lip to stifle the groan as you've currently wrapped your lips around the tip of his throbbing cock. It takes him a few seconds to regain his breathing, "You should've warned me".

Your tongue caresses the tip, carefully lathering it up as your hand grasps his erection at the base. Abruptly, you take his full length in.

"Fuck!", he swears under his breath, hoping to be as silent as he can, looking around. Your teeth scrape his organ when you pull back, releasing his cock. A needy, protesting groan escapes his throat.

"You need to get back up there", you say as you rise to your feet.

"With a hard on?", he protests.

"Well, I can't suck you off on that stage, now, can I? I mean, I wish I could, but..", you shake the interrupting hot thought of sucking him dry right in the eyes of a billion people away.

He quickly stuffs himself back into his briefs before shooting you a dirty look, "Oh, you wretched woman, you better beware when I come back"

"I look forward to it"

"It won't be pleasurable"

"I bet it won't", you lick your lips seductively, "I still look forward to it". He takes a hold of your chin. He leans in, places a short, hot and lusty kiss on your lips before whispering into your ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin there, giving you Goosebumps, "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you when I come back".

You shudder at the image of being fucked raw and hard against the wall, while a few meters up ahead, thousands are seated and unaware of what's happening behind the screens.

"Please hurry back soon"

He throws you a wicked smile before rushing back to the stage. You wave your hand in front of your face, as if it should provide the necessary cool air to prevent your cheeks from heating up.

Within two minutes of introducing the Avengers cast and making a jab at George Clooney's expense, you're back in his arms. He hungrily crashes his lips against yours, pressing you against one of the nearby, secluded walls. His mouth travels a trail downwards, down your jaw, towards your pulse point and attacks your flesh there as he grinds his longing, aching cock against you. His fingers seep into your silk sash before he undoes the knot. It flows from your body and onto the ground in a matter of seconds, and before you know it, Seth picks you up, wraps your legs around his waist and pushes you once more against the wall.

"See what you do to me", he huskily whispers. His rock hard member is pressing against your panties, rubbing it up and down your labia, grinding lightly. You feel feverish, ready to throw your dress off as the muscles in your lower abdomen react at the friction. You're sure you can't take it anymore.

"Seth", you plead. This is going so fast so suddenly – it's numbing your mind.

"No. I have 4 and a half more minutes", he says as a finger slips past your panties and inserts into your tight pussy. You whimper at the sudden intrusion, and your walls clench around his digit.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me already, babe", he heatedly kisses your throat, biting and sucking the skin there, "You want me so badly, huh?"

"God, yes. So, _so_ badly", you repeat, throwing your head against to wall, closing your eyes as you feel the sensation growing within, "it feels so good, Seth. Don't stop".

"I want you to cum, baby. I want you to cum so hard for me", he obeys as a second finger joins his index one, his fingers speeding in and out of you. You cry out at the wonderful feeling. You can feel your orgasm rapidly and steadily building up, until it suddenly tears you apart. The utter bliss washes over you and immediately, Seth presses his lips against yours to muffle your screams.

"That's right, baby. Come for me", he mutters against your lips after you've calmed down a bit, but he makes sure to fully ride out your orgasm by continuing the brutal pounding. You whimper against his mouth, eventually coming down from your high, "Fuck".

"I'll do that to you later. Hard", he whispers, kissing you sweetly. He lets go of you, placing a hand onto your hip to prevent you from falling as your knees are feeling weak, ready to buckle under the after effects. He brings his hand to his mouth and laps his tongue around your juice, which is flowing freely from his two fingers, showing you just how hard and much you came. He then inserts his fingers in his mouth and sucks on it, until you're no longer present on his digits. "You're such a hot mess", he whispers.

"I'll have to repay you the favour", you say, realizing how out of breath you've become in such a short time.

"You will, later. I'll have to go back now".


End file.
